Café
by DoraNotip
Summary: Era engraçado como a rotina é criada. Uma série de ações que vão se tornando um ritual familiar. Algo a ser esperado ou algo que te conforta. Café, simples assim, ou nem tanto em algumas ocasiões, tornou-se parte de quem ele realmente era.


**Café**

 _Fic de comemoração aos 2 anos de "Sou seu Mestre" Ideia baseada em um trecho das Crônicas de Bane, especificamente a que é o dia do aniversário de Alec. Afinal o tema é aniversário, sem ser rsrs. [Era pra ter sido dia 17, mas ff ficou fora do ar, eu desprendi a mexer no ff, mas pensem que foi dia 17 tá? Kkkk]_

 _Esses lindos não me pertencem, infelizmente, mas sim a maravilhosa Cassandra Clare. Mas ela deixa a gente brincar com esses personagens maravilhosos. Vejam lá no tumblr dela, é sério rsrs._

Era engraçado como a rotina é criada. Uma série de ações que vão se tornando um ritual familiar. Algo a ser esperado ou algo que te conforta. Café, simples assim, ou nem tanto em algumas ocasiões, tornou-se parte de quem ele realmente era.

Havia poucas semanas que Alec Lightwood estava saindo com o alto feiticeiro de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. E tão naturalmente como a relação deles, Magnus havia arranjado uma cafeteira italiana, mesmo que no começo reclamasse como era grande e complicada demais. Foi engraçado ver aquele drama por algo que o próprio Magnus havia colocado na bancada da cozinha, mas depois de duas vezes em que Alec "domou a fera de vapor e alavancas" Magnus começou a falar que a "fera" se adequava bem na decoração do loft.

Alec não havia perguntado o por quê da aquisição do "maquinário mortal" por se envergonhado de imaginar que a aquisição fora feita pelos seus sucessivos protestos do furto de cafés praticado pelo feiticeiro. Mas mesmo assim ficara encantado com o gesto mesmo com todo o drama glitterado de Magnus.

Não havia se acostumado com atenções com que seus pequenos gestos atraiam o feiticeiro. Alec nunca recebera muitas atenções e quando as recebia fazia o que podia para dissipá-las. Porém era algo totalmente novo receber atenção de Magnus, era reconfortante como se tivesse achado seu lugar no universo. E mais gostoso que receber esses gestos gentis era não sentir que deveria desviá-los.

Foi assim que começou a se sentir bem em sua própria pele. Fora Magnus que trouxe um mundo de possibilidades com sua piscadinha cheia e glitter. Semanas atrás um novo Alec surgiu quando chamou o feiticeiro para sair.

Quando deu por si viu que um padrão já havia se formado. Tardes de estudos com intervalos para amassos quentes. E noites de sexta-feira para encontros. Mesmo passando boa parte do dia no loft de Magnus, Alec se sentia em um ambiente etéreo, já que tudo era colorido, com padrões e linhas modernas e glitter! Glitter por todo lado. Se fosse um outro loft em New Yorker um fina camada de pó de poluição se acumularia nos cantos, já naquele loft era o glitter que cobria tudo como pó.

Alec já não tinha o costume de sentir confortável em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse a sala de treinamento, então ficava rígido naquele loft onde ele aprendera que aquela forma retorcida no canto era uma poltrona e não uma estátua como havia imaginado, e outras coisas assim. Nunca sabia bem o que era exclusivamente para decoração ou para uso. Até a chegada da cafeteira italiana. Não que usasse regularmente uma máquina daquelas, mas era como parte de seu DNA estivesse programado para saber as partes quentes ou onde o café sairia, assim como estava em seu DNA reflexos e graça vindos do anjo Raziel. Ou poderia ser também por ser nova-iorquino e beber café desde os 12 anos.

Tirando estes fatos todos, mesmo que Alec não tivesse ideia de como se aproximar da máquina ele iria enfrentá-la. Por toda essa coisa de ser um Caçador de Sombras e porque fora algo pensado nele em sua " _aquisição_ ". Ficara um bom tempo se programando com a palavra _aquisição_ , por não sabia se fora comprada ou magicamente transportada até o loft, e não sabia exatamente se era um presente. Presente era o que mais fazia Alec devagar. Presente para ele, presente pelo começo do relacionamento, ou um presente para a casa deles... Antes que seus nervos se desfizessem empenhou-se em domar a máquina que era terrivelmente temperamental. Por qualquer fosse a justificativa que aquela máquina aparecera o motivo seria Alec.

Não que tivesse qualquer habilidade culinária especial, mas era significativamente dotado se comparado aos irmãos. Claro que fizera o possível para que isso passasse despercebido pelos Lightwoods, mas com Magnus não pode evitar se sentir instigado a... se "exibir".

Começou fazendo café simples para domar a cafeteira italiana, até por não ser familiarizado com a fera. Quando já estava a vontade para fazer o café sem perguntar a Magnus, começou a incrementar o café aromatizando-o, depois vieram macchiatos, capuccinos, affogato, latte art... Então Alec tomou posse da cozinha. Fazia pequenos doces para acompanhar os cafés. Sugar cookies, butter cookies, shortbreads, biscotti e scones.

Fora uma verdadeira revolução para Alec, que sempre se acostumara a ficar entre sombras protegendo e guardando seus irmãos, reivindicar um espaço. E logo a cozinha, de todos os lugares! Era absolutamente novo, mas também completamente natural ficar na cozinha de Magnus, como toda a relação deles. Lá Alec aprenderá gostos e peculiaridades de Magnus. De como gostava de café com avelã nas manhãs, mas se estava de ressaca gostava de um bom Irish coffe. Ou que preferia algo para beliscar no café que tomava durante suas pesquisas para não se distrair com fome ou pensando no que iria querer e perder o foco. Por alguns dias Alex ficara intrigado quando Magnus pegava uma xícara depois das 17h e levava um copo grande de água. Alec era adorável assim de não notar que Magnus pegava a água para não ficar com bafo de café quando atacava o jovem Caçador de Sombras. E quando Alex passava no loft depois de uma ronda ou um encontro, antes de voltar para o instituto o café não passava de uma desculpa por mais tempo juntos.

Fora naquela cozinha em mais um galpão em Brooklyn transformada em loft que Alec sentiu que queria cuidar e proteger Magnus por todos os anos que sua vida durasse. Queria fazê-lo feliz. Queria fazer-lhe café todos os dias.

 _ **N.A:** Desculpa por colocar tantos nomes italianos ou em inglês, mas é que já acostumei com esses nomes rsrs. Mas sintam-se a vontade para apenas imaginar todas as delícias de uma cafeteria. E um Alec todo sujo de farinha e açúcar hehe. _

_\- Fic simplizinha, mas só para ter algo por dois anos. Ah e por ter sido feito rapidamente foi sem beta, então desculpa por qualquer erro._

 _\- Ah e se vocês ficarem por aqui no meu perfil, em breve terá uma fic de um outro casal que me apaixonei e sofri horrores rsrs Mas prometo que vou vingar um fina feliz depois de tanto sofrimento. Ficaram curiosos? Logo, logo vocês verão! Um beijo_


End file.
